Day of Rain: Ten Journeys
by changingfavorite
Summary: A collection of ten stories, plus a prologue and epilogue, about Bomberman and his friends! When the Hige Hige Bandits' latest plot separates Bomberman from his best friends, he must go on an adventure to save them. Will Bomberman rescue his friends in time?
1. Prologue

**Day of Rain: Ten Journeys**

Prologue

_Welcome to my newest fanfiction! I took a short hiatus from story-writing, but now I'm back! Hope you enjoy this story. :)  
_

_-I do not own many of the characters in this story. A list of who I do and don't own can be found at the end of the epilogue. The Charabom Building belongs to me.-  
_

* * *

Planet Bomber…this is where many unique creatures live. Bombermen and numerous types of Charaboms and Creatures call this planet home.

Out of the many Bombermen inhabiting Planet Bomber, one is known as the true hero of the planet. His name…is Bomberman. This white Bomberman has been on many adventures to save Planet Bomber from harm. He must often battle the evil Mujoe and his team of Hige Hige Bandits, who put Planet Bomber in danger.

Though Bomberman's journeys are never-ending, he is never alone on his adventures. His large number of Charaboms, along with his friend Rooey, are always there when he needs them. Most of Bomberman's Charaboms stay at the Charabom Building, where Charaboms stay when they are not with their owners, but two of them, Pommy and Baglion, stay with Bomberman. Friendly, playful, and protective of their owner, they follow Bomberman whenever possible.

Countless other friends also help Bomberman at times. His friends Black Bomber, Red Bomber, Blue Bomber, and he are friendly rivals. They battle sometimes, but outside of battle they work together and help one another when needed. Red Bomber's Cala, Flame, also proves to be helpful.

This is how things have been on Planet Bomber. But in these ten days, these ten journeys, something unexpected will happen to Bomberman and his closest friends…and it all begins with a day of rain. What is this unexpected happening? How will it affect Bomberman? Keep reading to find out!

* * *

_And that's the prologue! I didn't think my other posted Bomberman stories were very interesting, so I tried to make this one better.  
_

_Notes: I have always called Louie "Rooey"; Cala is a Charabom.  
_


	2. Day 1: Day of Rain

**Day of Rain: 10 Journeys**

Day 1: Day of Rain

* * *

Morning had arrived on Planet Bomber. Bomberman woke to the sound of rain falling. Most days sunlight was beaming brightly in the window in the morning, but not today. Bomberman got up and looked out the window. Clouds covered the sky, and raindrops lightly hit the ground.

"Looks like a rainy day," Bomberman yawned, "I promised Pommy I'd take him to the park today, though. Knowing him, he'll want to go anyway." As he left the room, he noticed that Pommy's and Baglion's beds were empty. The two Charaboms were already awake-they'd heard the rain too, Bomberman figured.

Upon entering the kitchen, Bomberman saw just who he had been thinking about. Pommy was staring out the window at the falling rain while Baglion kept an eye on a bag of Charabom food. "Good morning, you two!" Bomberman said. Baglion smiled at him and Pommy ran to him.

"Myu myu! Myu!" the small pink Charabom jumped up and down excitedly. _Let's go to the park! Let's go!_

"Hold on, Pommy!" Bomberman laughed, "We haven't even had breakfast yet! Are you sure you want to go in this rain?"

Pommy nodded vigorously. A little rain wasn't going to stop him!

"All right, all right," Bomberman replied, "We'll go to the park-right after breakfast. I believe Baglion is hungry." At this, Baglion jumped up and wagged her tail.

After breakfast, Bomberman grabbed an umbrella and went outside with Pommy. As they started to head to the park, Bomberman said, "Pommy, I didn't know you could eat so fast. You gobbled up your breakfast at lightning speed!"

"Myyyu!" Pommy smiled. _I do that when I'm excited!_

"I should have known," Bomberman sighed, "Anyway, let's try to stay dry-hey!" He cut off when Pommy began to leap forward and splash in every puddle in sight. "Oh, he never listens!" Bomberman ran after Pommy and tried to catch the round Charabom, who was still playing in the rain.

"Myuu! Myuu!" _So much fun! So much fun!_ Pommy thought jumping in puddles was more fun than walking, and he tirelessly leapt all over the place.

"Pommyyy! What do you think you're doing?" Bomberman groaned. Pommy could be unpredictable, so it wasn't really surprising that he was doing this. Still, Bomberman was becoming frustrated by the Charabom's overly playful antics.

Finally, Bomberman and Pommy arrived at the park. No one else was there because of the rain. Bomberman turned to Pommy. "Look at you-you're soaked!" Pommy just smiled and ran off to play.

"Wow, he must never run out of energy," Bomberman said to himself. He sat on a bench and watched Pommy play. The little Charabom didn't care that he was soaked or that he was out in the rain; he just knew that he was at a park and playing!

While Pommy tried to slide carefully down the slide, which was slippery from being in the rain, Bomberman thought of something. _It's been a while since we've had an adventure-and we haven't heard anything about the Hige Hige Bandits in a while either. Of course, they could be plotting an evil scheme right now…_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hige Hige Base, the villain Mujoe seemed to be thinking about something. The Hige Hige Bandits were asleep; they had become bored of waiting for the next command. Just then Mujoe turned around.

"ATTENTION!"

All the Hige Hige Bandits jumped up and scrambled into several rows.

"Sukemaz! Where are you?"

"Right here, sir!" A Hige Hige Bandit came into the room. He looked like the others, but he was slightly taller and wore some different clothing. All the other Hige Hige Bandits moved aside for Sukemaz, the Hige Hige leader. Sukemaz walked up to Mujoe. "Do you need me for something?"

"Yes," the villain said. Then he grew more serious. "Every one of our plans has been foiled by Bomberman and his pesky friends. We're all tired of our schemes being useless! That's why I need you-as the Hige Hige leader, maybe you could come up with a special plan to stop Bomberman once and for all!"

Sukemaz saluted. "I'll do my best, sir!"

Mujoe smiled evilly. "Good."

* * *

_I made Sukemaz._


	3. Day 2: Day of Sun

**Day 2**

Day of Sun

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sky. It was early morning on Planet Bomber, and Bomberman, Pommy, and Baglion were asleep.

_Beep! Beep!_ The yellow band Bomberman wore on his right wrist began to beep.

"Ugh…" Bomberman slowly opened his eyes and looked at the band. A screen had popped up on it, and Professor Ein appeared on the screen. "Prof. Ein…what is it?"

"I just thought of something you might need to know," Prof. Ein said, "We haven't heard a thing from the Hige Hige Bandits in a while. You might want to keep an eye out for them just in case."

"Okay," Bomberman replied, "But did you really need to wake me up?"

"Sorry, Bomberman, but I thought you should know right away." Then the screen closed.

Bomberman sighed and closed his eyes again. A moment later, he felt something jumping on top of him. "Hey!" he quickly sat up and saw Baglion in front of him, "Baglion! Can't a Bomberman get any sleep around here?"

"Baglion Baglion Baglion!" Baglion jumped up and down. _I want to get an early start!_

"Not you too! Come on, let's have breakfast," Bomberman got out of bed with Baglion following him. Pommy, who had heard all the commotion, came too.

A short while later, Bomberman and Baglion stood at the door, looking outside. "It's a beautiful sunny day, unlike yesterday," Bomberman remarked, "So what do you want to do today, Baglion? Do you want to take a walk outside?"

Baglion thought that was a good idea. She ran in front of Bomberman and jumped up and down.

"Okay, I guess you do!" Bomberman laughed, "Let's go!"

Outside, Bomberman watched Baglion looking at her surroundings as the two of them walked. Baglion was usually a well-behaved Charabom, although she could be playful like Pommy at times. At least she wouldn't be splashing in puddles and getting soaked, Bomberman thought.

Eventually Bomberman and Baglion came to a grassy area. Enjoying the nice weather, Baglion ran around in the grass. After running around the field a few times, she stopped when she saw another Baglion walking into the area. It was a male, wearing a blue bowtie on his neck. Blushing slightly, Baglion watched him stroll by. She was in love.

Baglion slowly followed the other Baglion around the field, but he didn't seem to notice. The male Baglion only stopped once to sniff the air, and then he walked away without a word. Baglion looked sad as she watched him leave. She sat down and hung her head.

Bomberman came up to Baglion. "Aww, did he break your heart, Baglion?" he patted Baglion's head, "Well, don't worry-it's almost lunchtime." At the word "lunchtime" Baglion forgot about her sadness. Her stomach was rumbling, and so she jumped up and headed back home with Bomberman.

* * *

The Hige Hige Base was quiet. An evil scheme was forming as Sukemaz had a diabolical idea…

The Hige Hige leader turned toward the back of the room, where Mujoe and countless Hige Hige Bandits were waiting. "My special plan is complete!" he announced.

Everyone looked at Sukemaz.

"We all remember what happened when we sent our powerful robot, Robo-Inva, to battle Bomberman. Robo-Inva battled well and was about to win…but do you know who saved Bomberman and destroyed our robot? It was Baglion, one of Bomberman's friends! Many other times, there was a similar outcome. Bomberman was close to losing until one of his buddies came to rescue him. But that won't be happening this time! With my plan, we will capture Bomberman's friends-and then he won't have anyone to save him!"

Mujoe laughed evilly. "Why didn't I think of that? With no one to help him, we can stop Bomberman, and then our plots will succeed! This may be our best idea yet!"

Then he looked at the Hige Hige Bandits. "Listen up, Hige Hige Bandits!"

All the Hige Hige Bandits paid close attention.

"Tomorrow we will set out to find Bomberman and his friends. We'll also look around the Charabom Building and see what we can do about the friends he has there."

"Hige!" the Hige Hige Bandits saluted.

* * *

_I made Robo-Inva. When Sukemaz talks about Bomberman battling Robo-Inva, he is referring to the final boss battle in one of my made-up Bomberman games._


	4. Day 3: Day of Adventure

**Day of Rain: Ten Journeys**

Day 3: Day of Adventure

* * *

It was morning, the start of a new day. Baglion woke to sunlight shining brightly through the window. She yawned and stretched, and then looked around the room. Bomberman was still asleep; Pommy was nowhere to be found. The pink Charabom must have been awake and in another room.

Not wanting to wake Bomberman, Baglion quietly left the room. She headed for the kitchen, knowing that Pommy was probably there waiting for breakfast. When she arrived, she saw a squirming bag of Charabom food in the middle of the room. Peeking into the bag, Baglion could see Pommy was in the bag, eating the food inside.

"Bagli, Bagli?! Baglion!" Baglion said, taking Pommy out of the bag. _Pommy, what are you doing?! Don't eat all the food!_

"Myu Myu! Myu?" Pommy whined. _But I'm hungry! Where's Bomberman?_

"Baglion. Bagli Bag." _I decided to let him sleep. We'll just have to wait a little bit._

Pommy looked unhappy, but he obeyed.

A short time later, Bomberman came into the room. After breakfast, he told Pommy and Baglion, "I'm going to the forest to visit Rooey today. Be good while I'm gone." The two Charaboms, chewing the last pieces of food from their bowls, nodded.

After going outside, Bomberman went into the forest near his house. This was where Rooey lived. Though Rooey didn't stay with Bomberman, he always seemed to know when he was needed and came whenever he was called.

"Rooey! Rooey!" Bomberman called out into the forest.

"Rooey!" Hearing Bomberman's call, a green kangaroo-like creature ran through the woods. He stopped in front of Bomberman, a cheerful expression on his face. He was larger than Bomberman, the right size for riding.

"Hello, Rooey," Bomberman reached up and petted Rooey's head.

"Rooey, Rooey!" Rooey said happily.

"I came to visit you today," Bomberman said, "Want to go for a ride?"

"Rooey!" Rooey nodded and turned around. Bomberman climbed onto his back, and the furry Creature started to run. Rooey enjoyed the run while Bomberman enjoyed watching the scenery zoom past.

_Beep! Beep! _Bomberman's wristband was beeping again. Bomberman looked at its screen while Rooey stopped. Prof. Ein appeared on the screen. "Bomberman, I have some troubling news…"

"What is it, Professor?" Bomberman looked worried.

"Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits have been spotted hiding around the Charabom Building," the Prof. responded, "I have a bad feeling they're up to something. I think you should come to the Charabom Building and check it out."

"Okay," Bomberman replied, "We'll be there." As the screen closed, he told Rooey, "Rooey, let's go to the Charabom Building." Rooey nodded and began to run again.

At the Charabom Building, a pink female Bomberman wearing a bow was sitting at a desk, working. Her name was Rosie, and she was the owner of the Charabom Building. Beside her was a small blue-purple fox-like creature surrounded in a green glow, a baby Mapoja. Mapoja was the rarest and most powerful Creature, so Rosie was lucky to have one as a friend. This young Mapoja had been an orphan lost in the forest before Rosie found her and brought her to the Charabom Building. The two had soon become very close.

"The work of a Charabom Building owner is never done," Rosie sighed.

"Mapo?" Mapoja noticed someone coming into the room. It was Prof. Ein; he did research in the Charabom Building and let Rosie know whenever something important was happening.

"Rosie, Bomberman is coming. He should be here soon."

Rosie turned around. "All right, I'll look out for him."

Soon after, Rosie noticed Bomberman and Rooey at the door. She went up to the door and pushed a button on the wall, causing the door to open. "Hello, Bomberman and Rooey," she said. Mapoja came to greet Bomberman and Rooey, wagging her tail.

"Hi, Mapoja!" Bomberman laughed, "Hi, Rosie. Rooey and I came to see what Mujoe and his gang are doing around here."

"Okay," Rosie replied, "Prof. Ein's in his lab. He should be able to tell you more."

Bomberman and Rooey went to Prof. Ein. "Ah, you've arrived," he said, "Mujoe and his Hige Hige Bandits are still sneaking around the building. You can see them from the window."

Bomberman and Rooey looked out the window. Sure enough, the villain and his gang were quietly moving around the Charabom Building, sometimes hiding behind bushes and trees. "Hm, that's strange," Bomberman remarked.

"It certainly is," Prof. Ein agreed, "From their suspicious behavior, I have no doubt that they are coming up with an evil plan. We'll keep our eyes open and watch them carefully here at the Charabom Building."

"We will too," Bomberman said, "If they try to do anything evil, we'll do our best to stop them."

* * *

Outside the Charabom Building, something evil was indeed being planned.

"All right, Hige Hige Bandits, this is the plan," Mujoe ordered, "When the Charabom Building closes for the night, we'll sabotage their electricity. Then Bomberman will be unable to get any of his Charaboms that stay there! Tomorrow we'll work on finding Bomberman, Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey. But remember, we have to make sure we aren't noticed."

All the Hige Hige Bandits nodded.

* * *

_I made Rosie and Mapoja._


	5. Day 4: Day of Mystery

**Day of Rain: Ten Journeys**

Day 4: Day of Mystery

* * *

There was a commotion at the Charabom Building the next morning. Prof. Ein and Rosie had arrived for the day and found that they could not even get into the building. The Charabom Building's security guard Bomberman spoke with them.

"What?! The electricity was sabotaged?!" Prof. Ein exclaimed.

"That's how it seems," the security guard answered, "I was watching the main room of the building carefully when I heard a sound in the back. I rushed outside and then noticed the lights going out. When I got to the back, I saw that the wires that support the building's electricity had been cut! But no one was anywhere in sight."

"I knew we should have done something about Mujoe and his gang…" Prof. Ein said, "They were acting suspicious around this area yesterday. We should have known they were planning something evil. But why sabotage our electricity?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," the security guard looked nervous, "Now we can't even open the door. What are we going to do?"

"We should still be able to open the windows since they don't run on electricity," the Prof. replied, "Rosie, you're the smallest of us-do you think you could get in through the window? We need to get the emergency generator on and make sure there is no other damage."

"Okay," Rosie, with her friends' help, opened the window and climbed inside. It was dark in the Charabom Building, but the sunlight shining in the windows made enough light to see. A faint commotion could be heard coming from another room. "Uh-oh," Rosie said, "The Charaboms and Creatures must be worried." She moved to the room where the Charaboms and Creatures stayed. Many of them paced around the room with worried expressions.

"Don't worry, everyone," Rosie told the worried creatures, "The power won't be out long. We're going to get it back on soon." Everyone seemed to calm down at this. Mapoja ran to Rosie, crying in fear. "It's okay, Mapoja," Rosie lifted the little Creature and petted her, "I'm here now." Mapoja stopped crying and gave a small smile. She felt safe now that her friend was with her.

Soon Rosie and Mapoja found the emergency generator and turned it on, causing the power to come back on. Prof. Ein and the security guard came inside.

Rosie was looking at the Charabom teleporter anxiously. "There seems to be a problem with the teleporter, Prof. It's not working!"

"Oh, no," Prof. Ein looked carefully at the machine, "The teleporter's wires have been cut as well! I don't know why Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits did this, but we need to make sure they don't cause us any more trouble. We must get both the electricity and the teleporter working again!"

Meanwhile, Bomberman, Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey were taking a walk together. They were enjoying the quiet, sunny morning. "It's so peaceful out here," Bomberman commented. His three friends agreed.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound nearby. Bomberman stopped short. "Did you guys hear something?" Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey stood nearly still, listening. The rustling grew louder and longer. The four friends looked in all directions, but it seemed to be impossible to tell where the sound was coming from. Suddenly a long mechanical claw reached out from the foliage. Bomberman quickly grabbed his friends and jumped out of the way, landing on the ground. "RUN!" he shouted, and all four of them got up and ran as fast as they could.

When Bomberman arrived at his house with his friends, they rushed inside and closed the door. "That was close!" Bomberman said, "Someone-or something-is after us! I think we should let Prof. Ein know about this." But when he opened the screen on his wristband to connect to the Charabom Building, the screen filled with static, and then the words "NO CONNECTION_"_ flashed. "No connection?" Bomberman looked worried, "That's weird…the Charabom Building's teleporter must not be working. I hope everyone's okay there."

* * *

A large machine with three claws attached to it rose up out of the bushes. Inside it were Mujoe, Sukemaz, and several Hige Hige Bandits.

"They're gone," Mujoe growled, "We missed them." He looked at Sukemaz. "Sukemaz! Look out for Bomberman and his friends and make sure we don't lose them next time!"

"Um, I'll try, sir," Sukemaz replied.

"Good. This is the only thing left we need to do to keep Bomberman from being rescued."


	6. Day 5: Day of Friendship

**Day of Rain: Ten Journeys**

Day 5: Day of Friendship

* * *

Bomberman's house was quiet the next day. Pommy and Baglion were spending the sunlit afternoon looking at a book when Baglion noticed that Bomberman looked unhappy. She went over to him. "Baglion?" she asked him. _What's wrong?_

"I'm worried about what happened yesterday, Baglion. I have a bad feeling that event, Mujoe and his gang's suspicious behavior, and the Charabom Building's teleporter being broken are related somehow. And we can't even talk to Prof. Ein or my other Charaboms about it."

"Bagli, Bagli, Bag?" _What about Black, Red, and Blue Bomber?_

Bomberman jumped up. "You're right! Even if we can't talk to our other friends, we can still talk to them! Let's go!"

Bomberman, Pommy, and Baglion went to the treehouse where they sometimes went to see Black Bomber, Red Bomber, Blue Bomber, and Flame. They were cautious along the way, making sure the mechanical claw they'd seen the day before was not hiding nearby. Soon they arrived at the treehouse.

Red Bomber, who saw them coming from the window, came out to greet them. "Hi, White Bomber, Pommy, and Baglion!" she waved to them cheerfully, "Long time no see!" Bomberman was known as White Bomber to Black Bomber, Red Bomber, Blue Bomber, and Flame, though most everyone else called him Bomberman.

"Hello, Red Bomber," Bomberman replied, climbing up to the treehouse with Pommy and Baglion, "It has been a while since we all gathered here together, hasn't it?"

The four friends went inside, where Black Bomber, Blue Bomber, and Flame were waiting. Everyone greeted one another, glad to see each other again.

Black Bomber was the most serious of the group and always managed to stay calm even when things got rough. Red Bomber, the only female of the four Bombermen, was cheerful, kind, and very helpful toward her friends. Blue Bomber was the most carefree of the group and comical at times. Flame, Red Bomber's pet Cala, was very friendly and understanding, making her presence comforting to those who were sad.

Flame was happy to see Bomberman, Pommy, and Baglion after not seeing them for a while. The tan cat-like Charabom rubbed against them, wagging her four orange tails.

"So what have you been up to, White Bomber?" Black Bomber asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Bomberman answered, petting the purring Flame, "There have been some strange things going on in the last two days. First, we heard that Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits were sneaking around the Charabom Building. Then we saw a mechanical claw that nearly grabbed us, and when I tried to tell Prof. Ein about it, there was no connection at the Charabom Building."

"That **is** strange," Blue Bomber looked puzzled.

"I don't doubt that Mujoe's gang is behind all of that," Red Bomber said, "But what could they be up to? Those events don't make much sense together."

"We're still unsure just what it all means," Bomberman replied, "That's why we're being careful and watching out for anything suspicious. By the way, I have to ask you guys something…do you think you could help us if we run into any trouble? You're the only friends we can turn to now!"

"Of course," Red Bomber answered, "We're friends, after all." Black Bomber, Blue Bomber, and Flame nodded.

"Okay, thanks, everyone," Bomberman stood up, noticing the sun was beginning to set, "We should be going home now. Bye!" Then he left the treehouse with Pommy and Baglion.

Red Bomber looked out from the door. "Bye, White Bomber, Pommy, Baglion! Be careful!" she called out to them, waving. They waved back as they walked away.

* * *

Mujoe's machine was hidden in the undergrowth near the forest where Rooey lived.

Sukemaz came into the machine. "Mujoe, sir! I found Bomberman, Pommy, and Baglion! They just went into that house over there!" he pointed to Bomberman's house, "I saw Rooey in this forest too!"

"Good job, Sukemaz. Now our plan is almost complete. I know just how to get Bomberman and his friends here-tomorrow we will succeed! Ahahahaha!" Mujoe laughed evilly.

* * *

_I'll put Bomberman's personality here since I didn't mention it in the story. In my stories, Bomberman is persistent on his adventures and can sometimes be somewhat stubborn, but he is also very kind and understanding.  
_


	7. Day 6: Day of Danger

**Day of Rain: Ten Journeys**

Day 6: Day of Danger  


* * *

Several loud noises put an abrupt end to the quiet around Bomberman's house the next day. A few mechanical sounds nearby, followed by a voice calling out, got Bomberman, Pommy, and Baglion's attention. Bomberman looked out the window. "What is going on out there?" he wondered.

It was then that the frightened cries became nearer and clearer. "Rooey! Rooey!"

Bomberman looked worried. "That sounds like Rooey! I think he's in trouble!" He rushed out the door with Pommy and Baglion.

Outside, the three of them found a startling sight. An enormous floating machine was chasing Rooey!

Completely unconcerned about his own safety, Bomberman ran toward the machine. He was not going to let anyone harm his friend. "Hey! Leave my Rooey alone!" he shouted.

The machine stopped in its tracks, and when he saw who was inside, Bomberman did too. Rooey, noticing he was not being chased anymore, stopped and fell onto the ground, panting.

"So, we meet again," Mujoe smiled evilly.

"You again?" Bomberman said angrily, "Haven't you learned to give up yet, Mujoe?"

"I think you should be the one giving up, Bomberman!" Then one of its large mechanical claws lengthened with impressive speed and rammed into Bomberman, knocking him down.

Pommy and Baglion gasped. Their first instinct was to defend their owner, and so they became angry and charged at Mujoe's machine. Bursts of electricity scattered around Pommy, while Baglion charged up her Ice powers. Two of the machine's claws lengthened, aiming at the two Charaboms, but Pommy and Baglion dodged them. They released their attacks on the machine, but it did not seem to be damaged.

Fortunately, Bomberman was not hurt very much. He watched Pommy and Baglion for a moment, surprised at how agilely they dodged the machine's attacks. Then he stood up and prepared to battle again. He took out a bomb, but at that moment the machine sent a claw out at him. Baglion, in a desperate attempt to protect her owner, jumped in front of him. Before Bomberman could react, the claw grabbed Baglion. Pommy was about to respond by using Thunder Spin on the machine when the other two claws came out, grabbing Rooey and he.

"Myu myu!"

"Baglion!"

"Rooey!"

The three captured creatures cried out as they struggled to free themselves from the claws' grip. Pommy used electricity and Baglion used ice, but the claws seemed to be immune to attacks.

"Haha! What do you think of this?" Mujoe laughed evilly.

Everything had happened so quickly that Bomberman was nearly stunned for a short time, but soon his sense returned as he realized what was happening. His friends were in danger! Bomberman did not want anything to happen to them. Anger flashed in his eyes. "You're not going to get away with this!" he tossed the bomb at the machine. However, the machine was starting to rise into the air, and the bomb missed it.

Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits' machine, with Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey still in its grip, rose high into the air and began to move away. Frantically Bomberman threw bomb after bomb after the fleeing villains, but the machine was far enough away that it evaded every one of them. "Bring them back!" Bomberman shouted, but by now his enemies were almost out of sight.

Bomberman growled in frustration. "They really did it this time…they took my friends away." Then he turned and went back inside, slowly and silently.

* * *

Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey were trapped in cages at the Hige Hige Base. Mujoe looked at them, smiling evilly. "We've done it! Our plan has worked! Now with Bomberman's friends separate from him, we won't be stopped!" Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey growled at him. They didn't like the sound of that.

When the villains had left, the three creatures looked at the room they were in. The room was small, dark, and empty. Pommy was striking the side of his cage repeatedly, trying to escape. Baglion and Rooey looked at each other worriedly. "Bagli…Baglion? Baglion?" _I'm scared…what's going to happen to us? What's going to happen to Bomberman?_

Rooey shook his head slowly, just as unsure as Baglion. It looked like there was nothing they could do now…they would just have to wait and see.


	8. Day 7: Day of Separation

**Day of Rain: Ten Journeys**

Day 7: Day of Separation

* * *

The next day was rough for Bomberman. His best friends were not there…he was all alone. Before he'd met them, this day would have just been ordinary, but now it was a day of sadness. Bomberman stared out the window at the cloudy sky, feeling lonelier than ever. His friends had always been there for him ever since the day they met. Pommy and Baglion had been by his side almost constantly. Now they were separated and it was unclear what would happen to Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey.

Sighing, Bomberman went outside and stood in the yard, watching raindrops begin to fall. The sun was setting now, but the sunset's brilliant colors were faded by the clouds. Bomberman stood in place, not moving even when he felt the rain landing harder. His mind was filled with thoughts and memories of Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey. How were they doing now, and would he see them again? He hoped they were okay.

Bomberman looked down at the grass, sadness filling his heart. His friends meant so much to him-how could he have just let Mujoe take them away? Without them he could not be cheerful. Bomberman's friends had helped him out countless times when he needed them, so now he wondered what he would do without them. He wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for his friends, he knew-they had saved his life multiple times. But now there was no one to help him…

As the sky grew dark and rain continued to fall, Bomberman went back inside with tears in his eyes. He missed his friends more every minute.

That night, the rain was pouring. Bomberman lay awake, listening to the rain pounding on the roof. It was the only sound he could hear in the silence of his sorrow. Tears flowed from his eyes when he looked at Pommy and Baglion's empty beds. _They should be here with me, where it's safe, instead of at the Hige Hige Base,_ he thought.

For a while, Bomberman was concerned about his friends and could not sleep. But finally, the heavy rain slowed and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

At the Hige Hige Base, Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey felt just as cheerless as Bomberman. Pommy had become tired from trying to escape and was asleep. He was restlessly turning in his sleep and seemed to be dreaming. Baglion and Rooey lay awake, barely noticing Pommy. Rooey was thinking about his home in the forest. Baglion was thinking about her home and Bomberman.

Quietly Baglion stood up and stared out of her cage at the wall of the darkened, empty room. _Bomberman, I miss you…where is he now? Is he all right? I hope so… _Tears streamed down her face as worries filled her mind. For so long she had spent much of her time with Bomberman, and she was very close to him. All she wanted now was to see him again.

"Rooey, Rooey," Rooey said, "Rooey Rooey." _It's okay, Baglion. We'll work together and do our best to make things right._

Baglion looked at Rooey and nodded slowly before lying back down. Even if things seemed hopeless at first, she knew that Bomberman, Pommy, Rooey, and she would do whatever they could to reunite.


	9. Day 8: Day of Hope

**Day of Rain: Ten Journeys**

Day 8: Day of Hope

* * *

When Bomberman woke the next morning, he almost forgot that Pommy and Baglion were not in the room. He was about to tell them good morning when he realized where they really were. The night before he had dreamed that he was adventuring with them, but that was only a happy fantasy; this was a sad reality. Bomberman sighed desolately and left the room. He ate breakfast slowly that morning, but he wasn't very hungry. All he could think about was his friends.

After Bomberman finished his breakfast, he glanced out the window. The sun was shining brightly, causing the dew on the grass to glisten beautifully. Suddenly Bomberman felt that there was a glimmer of hope, even in his sorrow. And then he recognized something…

_Wait! Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey may be gone, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything! Instead of sitting around moping, I should be trying to rescue them!_ this new thought returned Bomberman's confidence. "I'll do it," he declared, "and I won't be alone, either. Mujoe may have tried to separate me from all my friends, but he missed some. He underestimated us-we won't give up!"

Bomberman quickly went to the treehouse. When he arrived, he almost collided with Black Bomber, Red Bomber, and Blue Bomber, who were coming to the treehouse with Flame.

"Whoa!" Red Bomber jumped back in surprise, "What's the rush, White Bomber?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I really need your help!" Bomberman panted, "Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey too…they were kidnapped!"

"W-what? Kidnapped? By who?" Red Bomber still looked surprised.

"Let me guess, it was the work of Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits," Black Bomber said.

Bomberman nodded. "Since Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey have been gone, it feels like part of me is missing."

"Which part? ...Ow!" Blue Bomber was interrupted when he was elbowed by Black Bomber.

"This is no time for jokes. We've got to help White Bomber save his friends!"

"Really? You'll help me?" Bomberman looked at his friends hopefully.

"Of course we will," Red Bomber replied, "That's what friends are for!"

Black Bomber and Blue Bomber nodded. "Cala!" Flame agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Bomberman looked more cheerful knowing he would have help.

Bomberman and his friends walked around for a bit, searching for the Hige Hige Base. Fortunately Bomberman had been there before and remembered where it was, so he led the others there. But as they neared the building, Flame looked back, sure that she'd just noticed movement in close proximity. But before she could say anything, Bomberman suddenly fell to his knees with an odd look in his eyes. His friends rushed to his side.

"White Bomber, are you okay? What's wrong?" Red Bomber asked, concerned.

Bomberman didn't directly answer that question. "What…what is this strange feeling?" he spoke softly. He felt an unusual force rising from deep within his body, something he'd never felt before.

"Is he sick?" Blue Bomber asked worriedly.

Black Bomber shook his head. "I don't think so. I have a feeling something in this region is causing this."

Finally Bomberman looked up. "I…I've never felt such power before." He stood up slowly, feeling a burst of strength.

It was then that motion close by caused everyone to look ahead. What they saw at that moment amazed them. Just a few feet in front of the five friends stood a large pink poodle-like creature. Its beautiful turquoise eyes glittered in the sunlight.

Bomberman's eyes grew wide. "It's a Kagira, a very rare and powerful Creature!" he exclaimed.

Kagira used telepathy to speak to Bomberman and his friends. The voice she put into their minds was calm and gentle, erasing their fear. "I am Kagira. I have come to help you, Bomberman. My psychic powers told me who you are and about your trouble. My kind is rarely seen, but we will appear to help others. We have a unique ability-we can strengthen other creatures. The power you just felt within yourself was caused by this ability. I believe this and my psychic powers can be of great help to you on your journey."

"That explains why I felt that power," Bomberman said to himself.

Kagira walked up to the four Bombermen and Flame. "I sense that the villains you seek are not in the Hige Hige Base. They recently left to search for you, and took your friends with them. But I know where to find them. Follow me." Then she dashed off away from the Hige Hige Base, with Bomberman and friends following.

After a short while, Bomberman and his friends discovered that Kagira was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where's Kagira?" Blue Bomber said, "I thought she was going to lead us to where Mujoe is."

"Well, she did lead us most of the way," Bomberman pointed to the top of a plateau in the distance, "I see what looks like Mujoe's machine up on that plateau."

"But how will we ever get up the plateau?" Red Bomber said, "It's too steep for us to climb."

"Maybe that Ballom can help," Black Bomber replied. Everyone looked at an orange balloon-like creature floating near the plateau, watching them with a smile. Its convenient placement seemed to be the work of Kagira, they thought. It must have known her and wanted to help them.

The five of them moved closer to the Ballom. "Did you see a machine fly over this plateau?" Bomberman asked it.

"Ballom!" the Ballom nodded.

"Can you help us get to the top? We need to follow that machine."

"Ballom! Ballom!" the Ballom nodded again.

Bomberman held on to the Ballom's string and looked back at his friends.

"That Ballom is too small to carry all of us at once," Red Bomber said, "You go on ahead, White Bomber. We'll catch up with you as soon as we can."

"Okay," Bomberman responded. Then the Ballom began to float away above the plateau while Bomberman's friends watched.

After a while the Ballom landed in the shrubbery a short distance from Mujoe's machine. "Thanks for your help, Ballom." Bomberman said as he let go of the Ballom's string.

The Ballom looked back before floating away. "Ballom Ball!" _I'll go get your friends!_

Now standing alone, Bomberman looked out at the huge machine. His friends were coming, but he knew he would have to face it on his own at first. His heart was racing; he was nervous. What if he made a mistake and lost the battle? He had to win, he just **had** to-or he may never see Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey again.

* * *

Baglion and Rooey looked down sadly at the Charabom food in front of them. Pommy paid no attention to the food and was striking the side of his cage again. Their cages were attached to the claws on Mujoe's machine. The food was from breakfast, but none of the three were very hungry and had hardly eaten any of it.

"Baglion? Bagli!" Baglion asked Rooey. _Why is Mujoe feeding us? We're his enemies!_

"Rooey Rooey," Rooey answered. _Probably because he may have a use for us in the future._

"Baglion!" Baglion looked angry. _I'll never work for him!_

"Myu myu myu? Myu myu!" Pommy growled, rubbing his sore left side. _Who cares what he thinks of us? I want to get out of here!_

Baglion sighed sadly, wondering if they were ever going back home. Then her eyes brightened when she saw Bomberman in the distance, slowly making his way toward the machine. "Baglion!" she exclaimed, standing at the edge of her cage eagerly. _Bomberman!_

* * *

_I made Kagira._


	10. Day 9: Day of Battling

**Day of Rain: Ten Journeys**

Day 9: Day of Battling

_Here it is-the longest chapter in this story._

* * *

As he moved toward the giant mechanism, Bomberman could almost hear Kagira's telepathic voice in his head. "Be brave, Bomberman. Your friends are counting on you! I believe in you and I know you can do it! Don't worry, I'll be there soon!"

Bomberman looked back, but Kagira was not there. _Was that Kagira talking to me?_ he thought. He decided to listen to the voice's words-he would be courageous and do whatever he could to save his friends.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Bomberman stopped in front of Mujoe's machine. He knew that now was the time. "Hey, Mujoe! Give me back my friends!" he shouted.

Mujoe smirked. "So, you made it here. I've been waiting for you, Bomberman. If you want your friends back, you'll have to get past my machine first!"

"Bring it on!" Bomberman was not intimidated.

Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey jumped up and down inside their cages, excited to see Bomberman. But then they stopped, concerned about his safety. "Bag! Baglion Bag, Bag!" Baglion said. _No! You've got to run while you still can, Bomberman!_

"I won't give up until you're safe!" Bomberman insisted.

"Baglion! Bagli!" _But he'll kill you! You have to leave!_

Bomberman shook his head. "I'm going to rescue you if it's the last thing I do!"

Baglion looked down sadly. That was exactly what she didn't want to happen to him.

"How sweet," Mujoe commented, "About as sweet as this!" Then he pushed a button and an area on the front of his machine opened, revealing a cannon-like device. A beam shot from the cannon, but Bomberman jumped out of the way just in time. "Ha ha ha! How do you like that, Bomberman? This apparatus can use more than just its claws. You see, I didn't want to leave your friends behind in the Hige Hige Base, so I brought them with me. You're no match for this cannon. Why don't you just give up now?"

"I'm not afraid of anything you throw at me, Mujoe! My friends' safety is all that matters to me now!"

"Very well, then. Prepare to battle!"

Baglion gasped. She knew that Bomberman would protect Pommy, Rooey, and her with his life. She feared what could happen to him in this battle; she would rather do about anything than lose him.

Beams from the cannon continually shot out at Bomberman, but not one hit him. He dodged every beam with surprising agility. Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey watched him in astonishment.

Realizing that Mujoe was trying to wear him out, Bomberman knew he had to attack back. So he grabbed a bomb, jumped up, and threw it at the machine. The bomb exploded with a _BOOM!, _but it didn't seem to do much damage to the machine.

"You have to try harder than that if you want to defeat me!" Mujoe taunted.

_Regular bombs won't work against that contraption,_ Bomberman thought, _I need to try something else. _So he began to use Big Bombs and different types of bombs in the battle.

The battle went on for a while. Both sides' attacks succeeded at hitting the other some times and failed some times. But overall, more harm was done to Bomberman than to Mujoe's machine. Bomberman struggled to stand up. Mujoe's repeated attacks had injured him, and repeatedly dodging multiple beams was tiring him out.

"My machine is much more powerful than you are, Bomberman," Mujoe said, "Give up now, while you're still alive."

"No!" Bomberman took a few steps toward the machine and took out a bomb, "I'm not giving up! I will fight until my friends and I are reunited!" The bomb in his hand glowed with rays of light and grew into a Dangerous Bomb. But at the same time, another powerful beam shot from the cannon. Bomberman had no time to run, so he swiftly tossed the bomb and closed his eyes…

Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey shaded their eyes from the blinding light that surrounded the area. And when they opened their eyes again as the light vanished, they feared the worst, for Bomberman was lying on the ground and badly injured. Mujoe's machine gave off several sparks and moved unsteadily in the air while several large cracks showed on the glass covering its top. The Dangerous Bomb combined with the cannon's beam had created an extremely powerful force. Mujoe's machine was still able to go on despite its damage, but could Bomberman survive such an explosion?

Bomberman's friends were relieved when he attempted to get back up. However, he was too exhausted to continue and fell back down. "It's time to finish this!" Mujoe began to charge up a beam more powerful than before from the cannon.

Baglion felt afraid of what could happen next. As she saw the beam charge up, memories flooded her mind. She remembered the day she'd met Bomberman and the adventures they'd had together. The adventures were fun times; they must continue! Baglion could not and would not watch her owner die.

Something amazing happened then. Baglion's body glowed white, and she released an Ice Crash more enormous than any the others had ever seen. The force from the attack was enough to break through her cage, and she immediately ran toward Bomberman.

Stopping in front of him, Baglion used her defense just as the beam shot from the cannon. Bomberman looked up. "Baglion?" he said in surprise. Baglion tried hard to defend against the beam, but it was too powerful. It broke her defense as it disappeared, knocking her back. "Oh, no, Baglion!" Bomberman exclaimed.

Then, a loud howl echoed throughout the field and something pink could be seen running closer. "It's Kagira!" Bomberman cheered. Kagira stopped near Bomberman, with Black Bomber, Red Bomber, and Blue Bomber on her back. The Ballom floated nearby, carrying Flame.

"What? What is the meaning of this?" Mujoe demanded.

Bomberman's friends got off Kagira's back and the Ballom's string. "You may think you succeeded in separating Bomberman from his friends, but you forgot about us! We think it's awful what you've done, and you're going to pay!" Red Bomber said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"No! Bomberman's friends are endless!" Mujoe exclaimed as he prepared to shoot another beam. But Kagira jumped in front of everyone else and defended. Her defense was much more powerful than Baglion's, and it absorbed the beam.

"What?! That didn't work!"

Kagira shot a psychic beam from her tail. The powerful beam hit Mujoe's machine, causing sparks to go everywhere. "AAH!" Mujoe yelled. Then Kagira used her strong psychic powers to break open Pommy and Rooey's cages. The freed Charabom and Creature jumped onto the ground.

"All right, everyone, now let's give it all we've got and attack together!" Kagira said. Black Bomber, Red Bomber, and Blue Bomber each threw a Dangerous Bomb while Flame breathed fire. Pommy shocked, Baglion shot a beam of ice, and Rooey shot a plain beam. Then Kagira shot a psychic beam. "This is for harming our friend!"

The attacks all hit at once, causing the machine to spark intensely. "This is bad! What do we do?!" Mujoe said.

"Abandon ship-I mean abandon machine!" Sukemaz shouted, and all the villains quickly got out of the machine. But when they got outside, they met with four Bombermen, three Charaboms, and three Creatures staring angrily at them. Kagira used her psychic powers to send them and their machine far away, just before the machine exploded.

Kagira noticed Bomberman's weakness and used her power-giving ability to return his energy. As Bomberman stood up, Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey ran up to him. Pommy and Baglion jumped in his arms. Bomberman hugged his friends. "I'm so glad to see you too!" he laughed.

Black Bomber, Red Bomber, Blue Bomber, and Flame walked up to them. "Are you okay, White Bomber?" Red Bomber asked.

"I am now, thanks to Kagira," Bomberman replied, "and you guys too. You were amazing attacking together!"

"Oh, it was nothing. We're just glad to see you and your friends safe."

Bomberman turned to face everyone who had helped in the battle. "Thank you, everyone. I never could have gotten my friends back without you. You guys are the best!"

"It was our pleasure," Kagira said cheerfully, "now why don't we take you back home? I'm sure you're ready for a rest after all that."

"Yeah," Bomberman agreed. Then he rode on Rooey, Black Bomber, Red Bomber, and Blue Bomber rode on Kagira, and Pommy, Baglion, and Flame held onto the Ballom. Everyone headed for Bomberman's house, glad that the long journey and battle had ended in success.

* * *

_Ice Crash is a Charabom move I made up.  
_


	11. Day 10: Day of Victory

**Day of Rain: Ten Journeys**

Day 10: Day of Victory

* * *

Bomberman, Pommy, and Baglion were very happy to be together again the next day. Pommy and Baglion ran around the room in celebration. Soon Rooey came to visit them, and he played with Pommy and Baglion.

Bomberman's wristband began to beep, and then Prof. Ein appeared on its screen. "Bomberman! Come in, Bomberman! Oh, Bomberman, I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you're all right."

"Don't forget us, we're relieved too!" Rosie said, coming onto the screen with Mapoja.

"Mapo!" Mapoja agreed.

"Has Mujoe given you any trouble?" Prof. Ein asked.

"He certainly has," Bomberman replied, "He captured Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey and hurt me pretty badly in a battle. But thanks to some of my friends, I won and got my best friends back!" Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey came up to Bomberman to show Prof. Ein that they were all right too.

"I knew the Hige Hige Bandits were up to something when I saw them acting suspiciously around the Charabom Building. They even ruined our electricity and our Charabom teleporter. Their goal must have been to separate you from all your friends so they could defeat you. Fortunately, you defeated them and we have our electricity and teleporter working again."

"I thought that was probably what they were trying to do. I'm glad you guys are all right too. I was worried when I couldn't get in contact with the Charabom Building several days ago."

"Everything's fine now. By the way, Bomberman, who helped you battle Mujoe?"

"Black Bomber, Red Bomber, Blue Bomber, and Flame helped, and a Ballom too. And something really cool happened," Bomberman looked excited, "I even met a Kagira and she helped us!"

"Well, that's wonderful, Bomberman. Consider yourself lucky, those Kagiras are seldom seen."

Later, Bomberman went outside with Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey and they all played together. Then they watched side by side as the sun began to set. "Pommy, Baglion, Rooey…you mean the world to me and I'm so glad to have you back. You're the most wonderful friends a Bomberman could have!" Bomberman told his friends.

"Myu myu, myu," Pommy said. _We feel the same about you, Bomberman._

"Baglion!"

"Rooey!"

Baglion and Rooey agreed. Everyone gathered in a group hug. They were reunited at last…and their friendship was stronger than ever.

* * *

Out of a pile of rubble, which was the remains of the destroyed machine, came Mujoe, Sukemaz, and several Hige Hige Bandits. "Grr!" Mujoe growled, "Why can't we ever win? Even separating Bomberman from his friends doesn't work-it seems like the whole planet is on his side! My plan was foolproof! It should have succeeded!"

"Um…I'm the one who came up with that plan," Sukemaz said.

"BUT I CARRIED IT OUT!" Mujoe shouted. As the villain ranted about his failure, Sukemaz sighed and turned to the Hige Hige Bandits.

"Well…here we go again, back where we started. What do you say we start thinking about our next plan, Hige Hige Bandits?"

"Hige!" the Hige Hige Bandits replied, and then they followed Sukemaz back into the Hige Hige Base.


	12. Epilogue

**Day of Rain: Ten Journeys**

Epilogue

* * *

As the sunset filled the sky with stunning colors, Kagira stood in the gentle breeze while her Ballom friend floated beside her. Through the window of the nearest house they could see Bomberman, Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey happily together.

"Friendship is truly a powerful thing," Kagira said, "It is this power that drove Bomberman to rescue his friends; it was their friendship that brought them together again. Friendship empowers the heart and soul and brings strength otherwise unseen. We must learn to respect this in our own lives, to never give up even in our troubles and trust in the bonds we have with others. Yes, the light of friendship can always overcome the darkness of evil. Bomberman and his close friends experienced this and have learned well. Theirs is a bond that shall never be broken." Then she turned and looked back once more before running toward her home with the Ballom. "I wish you luck, my friends."

That is the story of how Bomberman saved Pommy, Baglion, and Rooey from his enemies. Along the way, they all learned an important lesson and discovered the true strength of their friendship. Now their bond will continue throughout every adventure to come, no matter what may happen. The ten days and ten journeys have ended in triumph.

The End

* * *

_A few notes about "Day of Rain: Ten Journeys":_

_-Characters who do not belong to me: Bomberman, Pommy, Rooey, Black Bomber, Red Bomber, Blue Bomber, Mujoe, Hige Hige Bandits, Prof. Ein, Ballom_

_-Characters who belong to me: Baglion, Flame, Rosie, Mapoja, Sukemaz, Kagira_

_-__I first thought of the story about two weeks before writing any of it._ While making a drawing of Bomberman, Pommy, and Baglion in the rain, the title "Day of Rain" came to me. "Ten Journeys" was soon added to the title, giving me the idea of a story with ten different parts. That's how I got the idea for this story!

_-Baglion, Flame, Rosie, and Mapoja were already existing characters that I wanted to put in this story. Sukemaz was made specifically for this story but will appear in future stories I make. Kagira was made several days before the story was started but while I already had the idea for it. I just thought Kagira would be a good character in this story._

_And with that, "Day of Rain: Ten Journeys" is finally complete! I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
